freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Profundizando la investigación sobre FNaFHS
Lo siento por haber intervenido en la serie "Este tipo en la UCN", pero ahora hablaré de nuevo de un tema anteriormente debatido en mi blog: Five Nights at Freddy's High School. Si ya he hablado de esto, ¿por qué de nuevo? Más allá de lo que sabía, he investigado más sobre la serie. Ahora, yo hablaré con seriedad, y voy a hablar personalmente sobre mi opinión sobre esto. Así es, tuve que contenerme. ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, no debí hacer eso, pero es que, en el Fandom, tengo amigos a los que les gusta, y enemigos (solo tengo 1) que lo odian. Siento a sus fans si hablo muy negativamente, pero es mi opinión. Por favor, comenten de nuevo su opinión. Sin embargo, esta vez te hablaré de la cara que veo yo de esta serie. Sin nada más que decir, voy a comenzar. ¿Por qué el nombre "Five Nights at Freddy's High School"? Esto, obviamente, Ed00chan lo hizo para ganar popularidad, ya que como FNaF estaba de moda en esa época, de esa forma ganaría gran fama, ya que como toda web-serie, no es muy conocida, y con ese nombre, alcanzaría mejor popularidad. Esto pasó por alto el Copyright. ¿Cuál es la trama? Una trama que no está relacionada con FNaF, solo en cantar en escenarios. De ahí nada más. Es más o menos como que yo haga algo como un videojuego así: "Pokémon Mega Battle", un juego de aventura que es igual que Minecraft, donde el Steve vestido de rojo, Pikachu y Ash, su lobo, deben ir a vencer a Meowth, un dragón volador en la dimensión The End para ganar el juego. NIÑO RATA. Y resulta siendo para atraer a los fans, que es más o menos lo mismo que hacen los juegos online. Una vez fui estafado por un juego de Pokémon online que consistía en jugar un asqueroso Tetris y que cuando ganaras apareciera un cartel que dijera "Turtwig, Pokémon Tipo Planta". Sí, es verdad aunque no me crean. ¿Quiénes son los personajes? Pues los animatrónicos originales y las otras versiones de animatrónicos. Yo creo que esta serie lo mejor que puede hacer para evadir una demanda es sinceramente que sea borrada y reiniciada, usando la misma trama pero cambiando los nombres de los personajes, ya que sería muy complicado cambiar por completo sus nombres, lo cual haría que les sea muy difícil a los fans poder re-familiarizarse con la serie. Lo más descarado que pudo suceder, sinceramente, es los nombres "Toy" y "Mangle", ya que arruinan por completo las características de los personajes. Sin embargo, esto fue cambiado más adelante, lo cual agradezco mucho. La mayor estafa de la serie: Lo peor que pudo suceder en la serie fue el comercio de peluches. En serio, ¿quién querría peluches como esos? Los peluches ORIGINALES, los de Funko, que son los de los animatrónicos, valen $10, mientras que los de Ed00chan, $30. Si alguno de ustedes sabe lo imposible en mi país que es conseguir $10, imagínense $30. Es MUY difícil, en serio. Tener un peluche suele ser para que te haga compañía o algo así :V, pero si quieres un peluche, obviamente, es porque quieres una cosita muy tierna, algo adorable que abraces en las noches. Pero si alguien quiere un peluche para "abrazarlo" o "encariñarse con él" y ese muñeco es un ser humano en lugar de un animal, hay que llevarlo a un psicólogo. Además, he escuchado que los peluches están más hechos y llegan rotos a los hogares. Además de su descripción, como la de Freddy que dice: "Conoce a Freddy", la cual parece decir que ese Freddy es el original. (Mayor deseo de Moon: Tener un peluche de Foxy. Y lamentablemente, tengo que malgastar letras en escribir esto: EL FOXY ORIGINAL, no el de FNaFHS.) Conclusiones: Si modificaran la serie, llamándola de otra forma, cambiaran más los nombres de los personajes o que los llamen por un nuevo apellido, y rebajan los malditos precios de los peluches, yo creo que esta serie sería más respetada. Por mucho que mejoren la trama de la serie, no podrán huir del robo de copyright. Si Scott hiciera una demanda, no considero una mala idea reiniciar la serie, cambiando todo lo relacionado con FNaF, aunque conociendo a Town, si no tiene nada que ver con FNaF, tal vez se vaya, o quizás esté equivocado, pero creo que le dará un infarto si Scott lo demanda, y se irá de YouTube... y mucha gente odiará a Scott... y todos moriremos... y la Tierra se destruirá. (Attemping to reconnect. Please stand by for a few moments...) Recuerden que yo los respeto si les gusta, Espero que Sadako no trate de unirse a los otros dos para atacar la Wiki, Y recuerden decirme qué opinan de la serie otra vez. ¿Qué cara ven de esta serie? ¿La cara de una chica que se divierte y divierte a los demás? ¿La cara de una chica que busca robar la fama de FNaF? ¿O la cara de una chica que quiere ganar dinero pasando por alto los derechos de autor de Cawthon? Todo se los dejo a ustedes. Bye! Categoría:Entradas